Candace
Candace is currently the fourth ranked student within the Venterrus Flight Institute's first class and is a member of the Sylph Squad. She is also a Sacred Sky Oracle-in-training and is expected to take her mother's place as Supreme Sky Oracle once she passes away. Personality Candace is a reserved girl who tends to keep to herself. She also very perceptive, as she is typically the first one to notice whenever someone around her is experiencing some sort of personal issue. She catches on the quickest about Tenchi's crush on her, but refuses to act upon that knowledge as she believes that they could never work out their different circumstances as a couple. However, Candace can also be indecisive at times, which can be shown whenever she tries to decide on what to do about Tenchi's feelings for her as she does not want to ruin their friendship by breaking his heart. She often turns to either Tenko or Wynn whenever she is stuck between two or more possible choices. She is thought to be mysterious by most of the students within her class, as almost nothing is known of her origins except for the fact that she is also from Venterrus. Her only known origin on Venterrus is seen as confusing to most as Candace seems to have the ability to control fire, but not the Dragon's Flame, as almost every person with magical powers on Venterrus either has control over the winds, the earth or something that ties in with either element. Candace does not like to attract attention to herself, so she tries her best to strengthen her wings naturally, rather than assisting them through her fire powers. It later turns out that Candace's magic derives from white fire; a fire that is seen as one of the many great gifts given by the Great Dragon. Her powers over white fire also reveal that she is the "Blessed Child": a child born from the Supreme Sky Oracle that is destined to take her mother's place once she passes. Candace is very committed to her destiny and has no qualms over how strict and rigid the lifestyle will be. She even requested that she train at the Venterrus Flight Institute to make up for her lack of wind-based powers. Even if she is the "Blessed Child," Candace still prefers to be known through her own merit and wants to be respected and praised for being her own person, instead of being praised just because she is a holy figure. She also holds a great amount of respect towards anyone of the Cyqualo Bloodline, as their family's reign has brought prosperity and peace to Venterrus, and Candace believes that they will continue doing so. Appearance |-|ORACLE OUTFIT= |-|CIVILIAN= |-|MAGIC WINX= Magical Abilities Candace possesses the magical ability to manipulate fire. While she often uses her fire powers in common ways, through fireballs, fire blasts, heatwaves and small-scale explosions, Candace can also use her fire-powers to help boost her during flight, causing her to fly at faster speeds she otherwise could not reach on her own. She mainly uses her fire to empower herself and, by reabsorbing her regular flames, Candace can empower the main source of her magical power: her white fire. Candace's white fire acts as a more powerful version of her regular fire attacks. Her white fire is also more defensive in nature as it can be used to create walls of fire and fire-shields that cannot be doused with water. These shields can also come out stronger if Candace has meditated prior to casting them. Her white fire also possesses healing capabilities, as it is supposedly one of the holiest of flames. She can use it to encase allies in a healing veil of fire that will not burn them and can keep them safe from magical attacks. She can also create healing heatwaves meant to strengthen hurt, unconscious and/or fallen allies. Although she prefers to keep her fire contained, Candace is capable of performing large-scale explosions and infernos. Her strongest attack comes from creating a fiery vortex of white fire that eradicates all traces of evil in the area, however, Candace prefers to only use such an attack as a last resort, as the flames can end up raging beyond her control if she is not careful enough. Though her white fire is considered to be one of the great gifts bestowed upon the Magic Dimension by the Great Dragon, it cannot manifest into the shape of a dragon like the Dragon's Flame can. Whenever she does materialize her white flame, it often comes in the shape of a winged-serpent with a similar appearance to the White Snake that guards the Omega Dimension. Despite this, she claims that her white fire comes from the positive aspects of fire itself. Curiosities * Birthday: June 21st * Astrological Sign: '''Chimera * '''Favorite Food: '''Sugar Cookies * '''Favorite Color: Milky White * Favorite Hobby: Meditation * Ideal Boyfriend: "A love interest would give me unnecessary distractions, so I have none." * Best Friend: N/A * Favorite Movies: Comedies and Historical Documentaries * Loves: "Being in tune with myself and discovering new potential." * Favorite Music: Spiritual and Smooth Jazz * Favorite Spell: N/A Trivia * Candace's name means white fire in Greek. Category:Sylph Squad Category:Sylph Squad (Group) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters (Sylph Squad) Category:Fairies Category:Sacred Sky Oracles Category:Venterrus Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Students